Ties of the Past
by Contentkarma347
Summary: A boy named Trey Smith(he has 2 first names, how original)has had a soft spot for Egyptian history and he's always wondered why. When he meets Yugi and friends, how will his life change forever? What are his ties to Egypt? (Full summary inside) characters may be a little OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've had a few ideas about a Yugioh fanfic for awhile now and I decided to finally write one! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, it's kinda short though…ok it's really short…the best one will be longer(hopefully).

Summary: Trey has always had a 'connection' with Egyptian History and when he finds out that it is his past as well as the Pharaoh in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, how will his life change and what secrets will he and co discover?

It all started when Trey heard about the newly crowed 'King of Games'. Sure he wanted to challenge this so called 'King of Games' and show the world that he was the world's best duelist, but he had one little problem…he only knew Yugi lived in Domino City. While Domino itself isn't the problem, with him living there, it was the fact that he had more pride then to march around Domino searching for the 'King of Games'. However when his parents moved to a different part of Domino and he arrives of his first day of school(right before battle city) and he finds a kid of who appear to be duelist does he find out the 'King of Games goes to his school.

As fate would have it the first person he would meet won't be none other then the 'King of Games' himself. Yugi Moto.

"Hi, you must be new here, my names Yugi. What's yours?" Yugi asked Trey, millennium puzzle shining around his neck

"Oh, um, hey, my names Trey. Say, you wouldn't happen to the THE Yugi Moto, King of Games and all that would you?" Trey asked honestly surprised at his short stature

"Yea, that would be me" Answered Yugi "I'm guessing you want to duel me huh?"

"Maybe one day, I've got my hands full with the move here and everything." Trey responded

"Hey, why don't me and my friends help you settle in?" Yugi asked, eyes full of optimism

Eh, Why not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to give my thanks to Selena Moonlighty for following and favoriting my story! Also, as y'all will probably see, I suck at dialogue…so yea.**

 _People's Thoughts_

 **Author's Note**

 _ **Card Name**_

Flashback?(I reserve the right to change that as needed)

Trey POV

Seto Kaiba, the man that ruined my dueling career, sat in the back of class without a care in the world.

"Kaiba" I spat "its time for that rematch"

"Well you're just going to have to wait until the Battle City Finals, if you make it that far"Kaiba retorted

"Even better" I smirked

Kaiba had 2 **_Blue-Eyes_** on the field, I had my **_Black Luster Solider_** on the field. When Kaiba attacked with his power up ** _Blue-Eyes_** , I activated _**Mirror Force**_ to destroy both **_Blue-Eyes_**. I just didn't know he had a third one, which he promptly summoned. Then used **_Monster Reborn_** and **_Call of the Haunted_** to bring the other two dragons back and summoned the **_Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_** attacking and destroying my solider, ending the duel.

"Mark my words Kaiba, I'll beat you in you're little tourney."

"You can try"

Man I really hated that guy.

After our little 'chat' I made my way over to a seat by Yugi and sat down, still fuming.

"What was that about" Yugi asked

"Don't worry about Yugi, just an old rivalry" I said

The rest of the day went without a hitch. I got to duel with Joey that went a little something like this: _**Black Luster Solider**_ , destroy his monster! Yugi promised to duel me but he had to head off to his grandpa's game shop.

Then Kaiba officially announced the Battle City Tournament, where we had to put up our rarest card.

Like anyone's going to be getting my soldiers.

Needless to say…I wasn't to happy about that rule, but I couldn't wait to take one of Kaiba's **_Blue-Eyes_**. So I guess I kinda liked it.

#

The next day I went to the local Duel Disk Distribution location and got my duel disk. To which I was challenged as soo as I got it. Some random kid that went by the name of Weevil Underwood and I couldn't help put think that I've heard his name somewhere before, but I wanted to hurry up and get 5 more locator cards…so we did the only logical thing to do is to duel.

My starting hand was **_Magic Cylinder, Lullaby of Obedience, Black Luster Solider, Call of the Haunted, and Black Luster Ritual_**. Not bad

"I'll start is off, I draw" I shouted

 _ **Trap Hole**_ _, not bad_

"I set 3 cards and end my turn" I said

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"What a waist of a turn, I draw" Weevil said "I summon the **_Cocoon of Evolution_** and end my turn"

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"I draw, next I summon the **_red gadget_** in defense mode. His special ability allows me to add a **_Yellow Gadget_** to my hand! I'm not done yet Weevil, because I activate **_Black Luster Ritual_** and I sacrifice my two gadgets to summon the **_Black Luster Soldier_** from my hand! Now, **_Black Luster Solider,_** destroy Weevil's **_Cocoon of Evolution_**!"

My solider proceeded to do just that.

"Your move Weevil"

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"I draw, I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"What's wrong, you sound disappointed Weevil. I draw!" _**Swords of Revealing Light**_ _I think I'll save that for later_ " **_Black Luster Solider_** attack Weevils face down card!"

The **_4-Star Lady Bug of Doom_** was destroyed.

"Your move Weevil"

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"I draw! I set one card and end my turn" Weevil said

"I draw! Nice, I summon the **_Alexandrite Dragon_** and attack you directly with both of my monsters!"

"You fool, I activate **_Enchanted Javelin_** I now gain the attack point of your **_Black Luster Solider_**!"

"Your only delaying the inevitable Weevil, you only have 2000 life points remaining. I end my turn."

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"I draw! I summon the **_Armored Bee_**!"

"Not so fast Weevil, I activate my face down card, **_Trap Hole_** , opening a gate for your monster that leads straight to the graveyard."

"No! I refuse to lose to a nobody like you!" Weevil raged

"Weevil, I recognize your name, your that Regional Champion back from before Duelist Kingdom right?"

"Yea and now I'm losing to nobodies like you!"

" ** _Black Luster Solider_** , attack Weevil directly and end this duel!"

Trey: 4000

Weevil: 0

"Good game Weevil"

Weevil continued walk off after giving my a locator card and an **_Insect Queen_**.( **A/N: Not all of Trey's duels will be this straight forward, I just got a good hand when I shuffled and drew. Also I reserve the right to change some cards effects in the future…like BLS Envoy of the Beginning…hint hint** )


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I meant to get this chapter out sooner but life got in the way so here it is! If any of you know how long the battle city tournament lasted, please let me know. Seriously I'm just guessing here. Enjoy.**

3rd person

Over the past day, Trey was able to acquire 3 locator cards. Not much was worth mentioning so let's skip over that. What's really exciting is the duel Trey is in right now…

"I sacrifice all three of my Jam tokens to summon the all powerful Slifer The Sky Dragon." Screamed on of Marik's "mine slaves"

Trey didn't think much about the clouds rolling in as the slave summoned Slifer...that is until he seen the largest dragon he has ever seen descend from the heavens.

"I activate my face down car-"

"Not so fast, Slifer is unaffected by card effects."

"Who said I was targeting him! I'm targeting the ground beneath him with my Trap Hole(I know this wouldn't work in game, but I believe little Yugi did something like this with Obelisk in the ceremonial duel)" Trey proclaimed loudly

"What?! No!"

"That's right, your dragon is sent straight to the graveyard!"

"Even without Slifer I can win this duel! I end my turn."

"I begin mine by drawing…perfect! I activate Black Luster Ritual! By sending the two knights in my hand to the graveyard, I'm able to special summon the Black Luster Solider from my hand!" Trey announced "But in not done quite yet! I activate Card of Sanctity! This card allows both players to draw until they have six cards in their hand, and seeing as you have more then six cards you're not able to draw any! I drew the card I needed, Monster Reborn, which I think I will use to bring back Slifer The Sky Dragon! Come to me!"

"No, you can't use my own god against me!"

"I think I just did, Black Luster Solider, attack his Revival Jam!"

"You fool, you forgot that I draw three cards every time a monster is reborn! Meaning I draw three more cards as soon as my revival jam comes back!"

"That's what I'm counting on, when Revival Jam comes back Slifer's ablility will activate, meaning your trapped in an endless loop and your about to run out of cards!" Trey revealed

"What?! No!"

*a few Slifer blasts later*

"Looks like your out of cards, meaning I win!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh" the slave shouted as he fell on the ground, unmoving.

"Hey man, you just lost a game. It's not THAT bad." Trey was answered with silence "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about that scum, I'm sure he's fine." Sounded the familiar voice of Seto Kaiba

"Kaiba, I almost have the locator cards to gain entry into the finals. I hope your not too attached to your Blue-Eyes because I plan on taking them!"

"You fool, you don't even realize that I have an Egyptian god card of my own: Obelisk The Tormentor!"

"Looks like we are going to have to fine out which of our gods are the strongest then, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"Hey, I think this is yours." Said Mokuba, handing Slifer The Sky Dragon and the locator card to Trey.

"Thanks little dude."

 **A/N: In the words of Porkie the Pig: T-t-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!**


End file.
